Kitten Expectations
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Misto and Tugger are expecting their new kitten...and are quite excited about it, though there are some nerves...they have no idea of what to expect, of what will happen. They're going through the nervousness, fear and excitement of expecting parents. Sorry for crap summary :S Done as part of a trade on DA. M-PREG and Slash!


I don't own Cats...boooo  
Slashy, M-preg and (hopefully) fluffy!  
No flames!

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Misto sighed as he put his paw on his swollen belly, rubbing it gently. He looked over the yard from his den entrance, watching the other kittens tumble and play. It wasn't long now til his kitten was due.

Excitement, but also apprehension, bubbled up in Misto's stomach, making him give a nervous laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Misto smiled as Tugger slid down to sit beside him.

"Our kitten…_our_ kitten." Misto breathed, his eyes lit up in excitement. Tugger grinned, leaning down to kiss Misto's swollen belly.

It had been a great shock to the two of them, hell to everyone, when it was discovered that Misto was pregnant. After all he was a Tom.

Old Deuteronomy seemed to understand though, putting it down to Misto's magic and his love for Tugger.

_Misto sat nervously in the twins' den as he awaited a visit from Old Deuteronomy. Coricopat and Tantomile had taken him from Jenny's den, despite her protests, informing her that Old Deuteronomy had been told of Misto's condition and wanted to speak to him privately._

_Jenny couldn't refuse the Leader's wishes and she knew he would be kind to Misto, so she allowed the mystics to pull the trembling tuxedo away._

_The twins had settled Misto down in their den, before smiling at him reassuringly and leaving._

_Deuteronomy had soon arrived and settled down on a cushion across from Misto._

"_I've heard about your…predicament, Mistoffelees." Deuteronomy said gently. Misto nodded, biting his lip nervously. Deuteronomy just smiled at him warmly._

"_What is troubling you?"_

"_T-This…whole thing." Misto answered shakily. "I-I don't know what Tugger thinks o-or if he'll want to be a part of the kitten's life or what the others will say or…" Deuteronomy put his hand up, stopping Misto's frantic listing._

"_Hush, my dear boy." Deuteronomy whispered. "From what I've heard from my son's own mouth, he is quite excited…shocked, yes, but excited." Misto blinked, surprised._

"_He loves you with his whole heart, Mistoffelees." Misto smiled, wiping at his teary eyes._

"_Sir, how and why did this happen to me?" Misto asked quietly._

"_Your magic is quite special, it's…well, it's alive." Deuteronomy started to explain. "When you and Tugger were mating…" Deuteronomy smiled at Misto's blush. "Your magic sensed your love, your passion and decided to change you, to give you an extra special gift…a gift not everyone gets the joy of having." Misto blinked, surprised. Deuteronomy reached out before pausing, drawing his paw back slightly. Misto gave a smile, knowing why he was hesitating._

"_I-It's okay, it is your grand-kit after all." Misto smiled. Deuteronomy grinned and placed his paw on the slight swell of Misto's stomach, now housing a forming kitten._

"_You and Tugger are going to be great parents, Misto." Misto hugged the leader tightly._

"_And know this, you are part of our family now…we will always take care of you."_

Misto was torn from his thoughts as he felt fingers tickling at his belly. Misto looked at Tugger and saw he was grinning to himself as he ran his fingers across Misto's swollen stomach.

"Are you alright there?" Misto asked, smiling. Tugger grinned at him.

"Yup." He answered smugly before going back to feeling around Mistoffelees's stomach. Mistoffelees chuckled, watching as Tugger continued prodding his stomach, trying to feel movement from their little one.

Misto had to admit, he was frightened when he was given the news. He and Tugger had a very passionate night…well, nights, a few weeks before and then this happened.

He had been so afraid that Tugger would just leave him and their unborn kitten alone.

Misto gave a small laugh as Tugger bent down to place another kiss on his swollen stomach before he started murmuring to the kitten inside.

"You better not be corrupting our kitten before it's even born." Misto warned playfully. Tugger looked at him, brown eyes wide and innocent.

"Me? Corrupt our kitten? Never!" Misto rolled his eyes, gently running his paw through Tugger's head-fur. Tugger purred softly at the contact.

Misto stared over the yard, he paused when he noticed Tumble, Pounce and Plato staring at him, muttering to each other and giving him weird looks. Tugger looked up as Misto paused in the stroking of his head-fur. He looked to see what Misto was looking at and snarled as he saw the three Tom-kits giving his Misto weird looks. Tugger gave a loud, guttural hiss in their direction, making them jump and quickly look away. Misto watched as Tugger shifted, sitting in front of him, as if to guard him from the eyes of the other Jellicles.

"Tugger?" Misto asked softly as he saw the anger behind Tugger's brown eyes. Tugger pulled his pregnant mate into his arms, holding him tightly.

"No one can look at my mate like that…ever." He mumbled into Misto's head fur. Misto smiled. Tugger was extremely protective of him. Misto looked at Tugger's troubled face and gently stroked his cheek.

"Are you two okay?" They both looked up towards Munkustrap, Tugger's older brother. Tugger gave a dejected nod, resting his head back on Mistoffelees. Munkustrap frowned at his brother's behaviour. Misto gave a smile in Munkustrap's direction.

"Every thing's fine, Munkus…thank you." Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"Well…I'm around if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Misto looked back at Tugger once Munkustrap had walked off.

"Tugs?" Tugger just mumbled incoherently in reply. Misto gave a soft gasp as the kitten started rolling around in his stomach.

"Tugs…Tugs, the kitten is moving!" Misto breathed excitedly.

That perked Tugger up.

His paws were immediately back on Misto's stomach. He grinned in delight as he felt kicks and bumps against his paws. Misto rested his back against Tugger's fluffy chest, snuggly into his mane as Tugger's paws continued to investigate the movements.

"What do you think it'll be, Tugger?" Misto asked softly.

"I…don't know." He answered.

"You hesitated."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not!" Tugger growled playfully, tickling Misto's sides quickly. Misto laughed and writhed in Tugger's arms.

"Tugger, stop!" He giggled.

"Oh yeah…don't want you to wet yourself again." Misto's cheeks went bright red in embarrassment. Tugger saw it and kissed his bright red cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, babe," He murmured in Misto's black ear. "This little kitten likes to squish your bladder." Misto turned to kiss Tugger's cheek.

"Not long now!" Tugger grinned excitedly as he felt another bump against his paw.

"Tugger, I…I can't wait." Misto admitted, smiling. "I'm looking forward to seeing our kitten."

"Me too!" Tugger grinned.

"What should we call it if it's a queen?" Misto questioned him as they relaxed.

"Um…" Tugger thought. "Daphne?" Misto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be absurd."

"Velma?"

"Have you been watching human cartoons again?" Tugger gently nipped Misto's ear in reply, knowing it was a soft spot for him.

"Hey!" Misto moaned, blushing. Tugger gave a sly laugh.

"Do you have any names?" Tugger asked him, pulling Misto close. Misto gave a hum, thinking.

"Lilly?"

"Don't know…" Tugger murmured, thinking.

"Aurora?"

"It's a bit…princess-y."

"Tugger, she's going to be treated like a princess with us as her parents." Misto laughed. Tugger chuckled.

"That's true."

"What about if it's a Tom?" Misto asked. Tugger looked at his mate's glowing face. He was so excited about this kitten arriving. At first they had both been scared, but now they just couldn't wait to see and hold their little one.

"Tugger?" Tugger smiled.

"Sorry, got caught up at how gorgeous you are." Misto pushed at Tugger's face, blushing.

"Oh, stop it."

"Hey, our kitten likes it…it's started kicking again." Tugger told him. Misto smiled.

"So…Tom's names?"

"Thor."

"No."

"Stark."

"Definitely not."

"Loki."

"You really need to stop watching human films."

"Lucifer."

"It's bad enough I'm named after the devil, our kitten doesn't need to be as well." Misto replied, huffing. Tugger rubbed his nose against Misto's.

"I was kidding." He murmured. Misto sighed.

"I know." Misto answered before giving a small smile. "Another reason I'm looking forward to our kitten being born, no more mood swings." Tugger chuckled.

"Praise the Everlasting Cat!"

"Oh shush!"

"How about…Thane?" Tugger put in. Misto paused, thinking.

"I like it." Misto admitted, rubbing the swell of his belly. "Little Thane."

"He'd be a stunner." Tugger grinned. "All the Queens and Toms will be chasing after him."

"He'd be smart, polite." Misto added.

"He'll be special." Tugger murmured, rubbing Misto's cheek. "Like you."

"I hope he doesn't have powers like me…I don't want him to go through what I did." Misto mumbled, looking sadly at his large pregnant stomach. Tugger kissed his cheek.

"Misto, even if our kitten does end up having powers like you, at least it'll have support." Tugger reassured him. Misto gave a small, sad smile. Tugger looked at his mate's sad face, knowing he was worried about their little one now.

Now was the time.

"I have something I want to show you." Tugger told him, standing up. He grabbed Misto's paws and helped to gently pull him onto his feet. He led Misto into the tunnel that led into Misto's and Tugger's large spacious den.

"Okay?" Misto asked questioningly.

"Well…you know how I haven't let you into the room where you stored all of your crap?"

"That stuff isn't crap!" Misto said indignantly.

"Mist, there were spoons in there."

"I conjured them up."

"You didn't need all fifty of them." Tugger replied. Misto huffed, paws on his massive stomach as he looked at his mate, who was standing in front of another room, which Misto hadn't been allowed in since he had gotten pregnant. The doorway of the room was blocked by a curtain. Misto had been tempted to peek in there a few times, but he knew Tugger would be disappointed that he had ruined the surprise.

"Well," Tugger started again, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Well, seeing as our gorgeous little kitten is almost due, I think it's about time you see what I've been working on." Misto nodded, taking Tugger's paw. Tugger's free paw covered Misto's eyes.

"Tugger!" He whined.

"Nooo peeking!" Tugger sang as he led Misto towards the room. He pulled back the curtain and pulled his paw off Misto's eyes.

Misto gasped.

Tugger had made his 'crap' room into a room for the kitten.

"It's for when it's older enough to start sleeping in its own room." Tugger murmured. Misto's eyes teared up, he couldn't believe Tugger had done all of this.

The room was painted a midnight black with soft white clouds and silver stars on the roof and walls. The light shining in from the window made the room light up, the silver stars sparkling.

The bed was against the wall, under the window. It had a soft, dark red blanket with red and white pillows. There was a singular leopard spotted pillow on the bed.

There was a makeshift bookshelf in the corner, stuffed with books and stuffed toys. Misto walked over and gently picked a stuffed grey wolf. He looked back at Tugger, who was watching him, smiling.

"Y-You did all of this?" Misto whispered.

"Don't sound so surprised." Tugger laughed as he walked over, placing his paw on Misto's stomach and placing a kiss on his mate's lips.

"I did this for us…for our kitten." Tugger said softly. "I had some help gathering some items, such as the toys, but I painted and put it together."

"Oh, Tugger!" Misto cried.

"It's what's kept me sane," Tugger laughed, hugging his mate tight. "I couldn't sleep, I was so excited at the thought of our kitten…and then it came over me, we didn't have anywhere for kitten!" Misto looked at his mate's animated face and smiled.

"So, I got to work." Misto looked around the room again and paused when his eyes rested on something tacked to the wall beside the door.

"Is…is that…?"

"Yep, your magical rainbow ribbon from your Jellicle Ball debut as Mr Mistoffelees." Tugger smiled.

"That was one…interesting night," Misto murmured before he frowned. "But, Tugger, that was two years ago! How did you find it?!" Tugger grinned.

"I have my ways." Tugger laughed. "Besides, I thought our kitten should have it…to know how special his daddy is." Misto purred as he nuzzled Tugger.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What does our kitten get from you to remind him how special his papa is?"

"Papa?" Tugger questioned before shaking his head. "Well, our kitten will get a collar from me when it's older."

"Oh?" Tugger pointed to the top of the bookshelf, where a golden brown collar, with circle metal studs sat.

"It can work for either a Tom or Queen." Tugger smiled. "And it's my colour."

"T-Tugger…" Misto gasped suddenly.

"I think our kitten will love it!" Tugger continued. "And it gets the afternoon sun and…"

"Tugger!" Misto cried. Tugger looked at his mate, concerned.

"What is it?"

"…I think my water just broke."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Done as part of a trade on DA with Toxic-Dolls :)

I hope it was fluffy enough :P

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
